Un vrai zoo
by Arya39
Summary: Nan mais franchement, on habite en plein milieu de la ville, où c'est qu'il les déniche ! pesta Ace. Depuis qu'il sait marcher, Luffy a la sale habitude de ramener des animaux de toutes sortes...


_**Eeeeet presque ! Yes ! **_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LU !**_

_**Voilà un OS tout mimi qui a légèrement dérivé du thème premier (je voulais juste Luffy qui s'émerveillait avec Harry Potter sur une portée de chatons...), mais j'espère que le résultat final vous plaira quand même xD**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Petites infos pratiques**

**Ace : 18 ans, apprenti tatoueur**

**Sabo : 17 ans, étudiant en fac de lettres**

**Luffy : 13 ans, en 4ème dans un collège de quartier**

* * *

\- Sabo ! Ace ! appela Luffy. Regardez ! J'ai trouvé un ver de terre géant !

Dans la cuisine, Sabo se figea en pleine égouttage de spaghettis tandis que dans sa chambre, Ace s'étouffa dans son coca, répandant une bonne partie de la boisson sur son croquis.

Les trois frères habitaient dans un petit appartement aux frais de leur grand père, en plein milieu de la ville.

A la fin du collège, Ace, l'aîné de la fratrie, avait plaqué les études pour travailler chez un ami tatoueur, au grand damne de Sabo.

Le blond, d'un an son cadet, avait fini par le laisser faire et s'était concentré sur ses études littéraire, tout en se trouvant un petit boulot à côté pour pallier aux dépenses alimentaires que le salaire d'Ace ne parvenait pas à combler.

Quant au petit dernier, Luffy, il était en fin de quatrième dans le collège du quartier. Ramenant en moyenne six fois par semaine des avertissements quant à son comportement bagarreur et ses devoirs non faits, il menait la vie dure à ses frères, qui craignaient une visite intempestive de leur grand père et tuteur, Monkey D Garp, très célèbre inspecteur dans la police criminelle.

La porte de l'entrée claqua, des pas précipités se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cuisine ne s'encastre presque dans le mur au moment où Luffy fit irruption dans la pièce, les mains en avant, brandissant un long corps lisse et écailleux qui se tortillait dans tout les sens.

\- Luffy, soupira Sabo en posant le plat de spaghettis bolognèse sur la table.

\- Regarde ! Regarde, Sabo ! piailla l'adolescent surexcité. C'est la première fois que je vois un ver de terre aussi gros !

Sabo regarda d'un œil circonspect ledit ver de terre, avant de soupirer mentalement devant la stupidité de son petit frère.

Ace choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, parfaitement conscient que la prochaine étape de Luffy aurait été sa chambre s'il s'y trouvait encore. De plus, son estomac l'avait informé que le repas était prêt...

\- Baka Lu, intervint-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la trouvaille de son frère. C'est un serpent, idiot.

\- C'est pas un serpent ! s'insurgea Luffy. Les serpents sont verts, et lui, il est marron, dit-il en lui mettant l'animal sous le nez.

Ace loucha sur le reptile avant de bondir en arrière, les bras en avant pour se protéger.

\- Éloigne ce truc de moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Depuis la fois où un innocent Luffy de 7 ans qui avait eut la brillante idée de monter un élevage de lézards de toute sortes sous son lit, avait oublié de fermer la porte de sa chambre, il avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui était reptile. A sa décharge, s'effondrer dans un lit rempli de petits machins rampants après une soirée bien arrosée pouvait faire cet effet à n'importe qui.

\- Montre ça, Lu, fit Sabo, sauvant ainsi son aîné des moqueries du benjamin.

Le plus petit obéit sagement et lui tendit son butin avec un sérieux qu'on lui connaissait rarement.

\- Regarde, dit Sabo après un moment d'inspection. On arrive à reconnaître la tête du derrière, et il y a la langue, là -il pointa du doigt la petite langue fourchue qui sortait par intermittence-, tu vois ?

\- Hmm-hmm, fit Luffy en hochant la tête, captivé. Shishishi, Sabo, tu devrais faire vérétinaire !

Sabo eut un sourire crispé.

\- Je vais chercher comment m'en occuper, fit Luffy en souriant. Je serais en retard au dîner, gomen !

Et il disparut dans sa chambre d'où l'on entendit bientôt des tiroirs être renversés et des placard, vidés.

Les deux aînés se regardèrent.

\- J'te préviens, si tu le laisse garder _ça_, je veux pas _le_ voir, c'est clair ? gronda Ace. Si je _le_ croise, _ça_ passe par la fenêtre...

\- Oui, oui, soupira Sabo en s'installant à la table pour servir les assiettes. Au moins, toi, tu as eut des vertébrés, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- De la chance? se hérissa Ace. J't'en foutrais moi, des vertébrés ! Des putains de trucs glacés qui te rentrent dans le calbute pendant que tu dors, j'appelle pas ça de la chance !

\- C'est pas toi qui, à sept heure du mat, t'es retrouvé avec un nid d'araignées dans la baignoire au moment où tu voulais prendre ta douche ! répliqua Sabo.

En effet, Sabo avait eut la désagréable surprise de tomber un matin de panne de réveil sur l'élevage de tarentules du petit Luffy de huit ans à ce moment là.

\- Au moins tu les as vues, les araignées ! contra Ace. Moi j'me suis pris la tribu de souris du placard de petit-déjeuner.

Petit Luffy de quatre ans qui avait sauvé une petite souris des griffes d'un chat de gouttière sur le chemin pour rentrer de l'école. Il l'avait ramené à la maison que les frères partageaient avec leur grand-père Garp à l'époque, avec l'autorisation de Sabo, de sept ans à l'époque, qui l'accompagnait. Et petite souris avait rencontré petite souris mâle avec qui elle fit une fugue en amoureux pour fonder une famille heureuse et comblée. Le mois d'après, Ace, neuf ans et toutes ses dents, en voulant ouvrir le placard où les céréales étaient rangées, avait eut la surprise -surprise partagée- de voir trois petites souris, joues gonflées et yeux écarquillés de terreur, figées dans leur mouvement. Un temps de latence plus tard, une petite dizaine de souris jaillissait dudit placard en piaillant et en couinant, accompagnée du beuglement de frayeur du jeune Ace, pour retomber sur la table de la cuisine où Garp déjeunait déjà, atterrissant entre autre dans le pot de confiture, le beurre, le pot de nutella, le pichet de lait, et pour une malheureuse, dans le bol de café de Garp, qui lisait le journal. Lequel des deux fut le plus surpris restait un mystère, et depuis ce jour, Luffy n'eut plus le droit de ramener de petits animaux au taux de reproduction élevé dans la maison.

Pas que le jeune garçon ai respecté cette consigne, car deux mois plus tard... :

\- Au moins t'a pas tapé dans un nid d'abeille !

Un jour de pluie, Sabo avait ouvert son parapluie sur le perron de la maison pour se rendre à son club d'aïkido. Le parapluie avait malheureusement tapé dans le nid d'abeille installé depuis environ un mois, et en plus de se prendre un savon de la part de Luffy parce qu'il avait bien failli tuer Maya, la reine de l'essaim, Sabo avait passé son plus long séjour à l'hôpital de toute sa vie et gagné une peur des insectes des plus bruyantes.

\- C'est rien ça, t'as eut tes vacances deux mois plus tôt que les autres ! Nan mais franchement, on habite en plein milieu de la ville, où c'est qu'il les déniche ?! » pesta Ace. Entre Ravioli, l'écureuil de l'an dernier, et Spaghetti, le renard-...

Il fut interrompu par un miaulement grave venant du dessous de sa chaise. Les deux garçons se baissèrent pour trouver Flamby, la petite chatte de presque un an maintenant, que Luffy avait trouvé un beau matin quelques mois auparavant dans sa chambre, après avoir dormi la fenêtre ouverte. Tricolore, il avait vu les tâches rousse du félin et avait eut une soudaine envie de flanc au caramel.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? demanda Ace d'un ton agressif au chat.

Flamby lui répondit d'un miaulement dédaigneux avant de lâcher un pet puis tourna les talons, la queue haute.

Ace lança un juron à l'odeur, et se leva, menaçant de partir à la poursuite du chat.

\- Ace, rappela Sabo. Tu n'a pas un truc ce soir ?

Ace s'arrêta net, à quatre patte dans le salon, le bras tendu sous le buffet pour tenter d'attraper le félin arrogant.

\- Ah, si, dit-il en se relevant d'un air digne. Tch, j'me demande toujours comment elle fait pour aller aussi vite en étant aussi grasse ! Enfin, soupira-t-il, bientôt on pourra en faire un rôti !

Il revint dans la cuisine au moment où retentissait un "Ace ! T'as pas intérêt !" depuis la chambre de Luffy, attrapa une pomme et un paquet de gâteaux, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

\- Allez, je file ! A demain ! lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Cinq heure du matin, le lendemain, Ace trébucha à moitié dans l'entrée de l'appartement, complètement ravagé par la soirée d'enfer qu'il venait de passer avec ses collègues et amis pour l'anniversaire de l'un d'eux.

A moitié endormi, il se dirigea au radar vers sa chambre, se dévêtit sommairement avant de s'effondrer dans son lit en soupirant de bien-...

\- MIIIAAAA ! FRRRRR !

\- AAAaaaarghhh !

Ace se jeta presque sur l'interrupteur de sa chambre, complètement réveillé à présent, quatre profondes griffures fraîches lui barrant le visage, et encore une sensation fantôme de tissus mouillé sur la joue.

La lumière se fit, et... :

\- LUUUUUFFYYYYYYY ! rugit Ace. TON FOUTU CHAT VIENT D'ACCOUCHER SUR MON LIIIIT !

**FIN**

* * *

_**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Le dernier est presque vrai et vécu : j'ai bien eut une chatte qui a mis bas sur le lit de mon frère, mais à l'époque, on avait 5 ans (moi) et 3 ans (lui). **_

_**Sinon, j'ai quatre nouveaux chatons, plus la mère, qui a -enfin- accepté d'accoucher chez nous (c'est une chatte errante à l'origine), ce qui nous fait maintenant... 16 chats ! Et oui, seize chats, dont 12 qui sont d'elle !**_

_**Pour ceux qui lisent "Effet Papillon", la fic est malheureusement mise en pause jusqu'à ce que je termine de remettre de l'ordre dans mes priorités, à savoir : trouver un appart, un boulot, passer le code, puis le permis, m'inscrire à l'université, obtenir une bourse et un logement universitaire... Et tout ça pas dans cet ordre là, enfin, je crois pas...**_

_**Bref, je pensais pas, mais ça occupe pas mal l'esprit, et du coup...**_

_**Enfin, je suis désolée, peut-être que je ferai une annonce officielle sur la fic...**_

_**Allez, bonne nuit, **_

_**Ja ne ^.***_


End file.
